


Operation Bottom Up

by Izarakovic



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Light Dom/sub, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izarakovic/pseuds/Izarakovic
Summary: When the "oppressed" tries to rebel to the "oppressors", it doesn't work that well





	Operation Bottom Up

BANG!

"Alright, girls!"

Mina jolts out of her reverie when Jihyo slams her hands on the metal table. The Japanese blinks, registering the older girl who is hunching in front of her then looks around. So it seems like she, along with Jihyo, Nayeon, Sana, and Dahyun are currently gathered together at a cafe. Mina faintly remembers Jihyo dragging the four of them to a private cafe she knows before Mina loses her focus in a daydream.

Clearing her throat, Jihyo crosses her arms over her chest and starts talking as if they're in the middle of a meeting. "Ladies, first and foremost I thank all of you for your willingness to come here–"

"Okay, cut it, Ji," Nayeon interrupts with a wave of her hand. "We don't need that intro. We need an answer. Why the heck did you suddenly drag us here?"

Jihyo slams her hand on the table again, making the other four jump slightly from their seat. "I gathered you here today to discuss one, extremely _important_ , thing."

Dahyun stares at Jihyo eagerly. "Oooohhh is it a new gossip?"

"No, not a gossip but this is more important than that," Jihyo ignores how Dahyun looks so disappointed at her objection. She takes a deep breath, preparing herself to uncover some facts that had been bugging her since long. "Don't you find it tiring for us to _always_ become a sub? Don't you want to become a dom, even just for once? Won't it be exciting?"

Silence.

Nayeon narrows her eyes. "Excuse me, but what the fuck?"

"Yes!!" Jihyo nods with her nose flaring. "Our doms are always pushing us around and do unholy things to us whenever we're together! We should show them that we could become a dom too and they'll taste our suffering of becoming a sub! Think of it as an act of _revenge_!"

Another heavy silence.

Sana, hesitantly, reaches for Jihyo's hand.

"Are you having any trouble with Seungwan?"

Jihyo shakes her head. "No, not personally, no."

Sana is in confusion.

"Then, why..?"

"It's because of Joohyun-sshi," the leader finally confesses. Large, imaginary question marks hang over her friends' head over why the hell does this girl plan revenge for her girlfriend when the one doing Jihyo wrong was Joohyun. But before any of them could ask, Jihyo elaborates. "Okay, so a week ago when I spent the night over–...”

.

.

.

_One week ago_

_Red Velvet’s apartment_

A loud yawn could be heard echoing on the empty hall, courtesy of Jihyo who lazily walks out of the room with the blue door. She rubs her face, still bleary with sleep, groggily sauntering to the bathroom to wipe her face. The girl finds the bathroom fairly easily and immediately runs the tap.

Once she feels fresh enough, Jihyo looks up to the mirror and groans when she realizes the state she is in. Her short hair tousled, pyjama buttoned up randomly showing quite a vast plane of her skin. However, what makes her groan is not that, but the multiple bite marks scattered all over. There’s already a lot of them ruining her neck. Her chest is not free from them either because she could see some more when she pulls her collar down.

"Rough night?"

A raw, hoarse voice laden with sleep greets Jihyo. Joohyun steps beside the younger girl, collecting water in her own hands and splashes it to her face. She also appears quite disheveled, nearly similar to Jihyo's condition minus the bite marks, but plus the excessive number of hickeys.

"I should ask you that."

Joohyun laughs, wiping her face with a towel. "Nah, normal night. Seul might not look like she’s up for it but she’s something else in the bedroom."

Jihyo feels a shudder goes through her body, remembering her own girlfriend who–not quite literally–devoured her last night.

"Seungwan was kinda wild."

"Oh, you know nothing," Joohyun laughs again, hands swiftly tidying up her clothes and hair. "Us being in the receiving end might be a bit rough at times. But it always pays off whenever it’s with them."

Raising her eyebrow at Joohyun, Jihyo leans to the sink. "Well, if you're tired to sub, you can switch. It's not that hard."

The side-eye Joohyun gives her makes Jihyo stiffen.

"As I said, you know nothing," the older girl giggles as she turns the tap off. "You've only dated Seungwan for a year and only started sleeping with her for a few months. I've dated Seul for seven years and had slept with her since debut. Mind you, Red Velvet vocal line is unbeatable in some aspects. _This_ is one of them. You'll never be able to top, Jihyo, trust me. You can ask Yeri and she'll say the same thing."

Right after that, Joohyun winks and walks away, leaving Jihyo alone in the bathroom with her mouth agape, shocked to the core after the revelation of the prophecy of what to come.

.

.

.

_Today_

_Somewhere in Seoul_

 

"Whoa, wait, so because Joohyun-sshi said you _can't_ top, you gather us here to... what?" Nayeon wears the most incredulous expression she ever has as she asks a question to the younger girl. "Try to become a dom to our... dom?"

"Exactly."

"Why don't you try to do that on your own first, unnie?" Dahyun tilts her head.

Jihyo crosses her arms. "I did. Where do you think I spent the night at for the last two days?"

"And how did it go?" Mina chimes in.

"Been there. Done that. Failed miserably."

"So that's why you use a turtleneck today," Sana adds as she strokes her chin as if she has just discovered such a big fact. Jihyo glares at her and Sana grins sheepishly.

"Wait, wait, wait. I have a question," Nayeon raises her hand. Her head is already dizzy with the weird idea her usually 'normal' friend is offering. "But if it was Joohyun who said that, why don't you ask Joohyun and Yeri to do this with you?"

Jihyo shrugs. "I want to have some internal support before I persuade them to go with me, okay? If I can show them that _you_ can do it, then I believe they'll want to try to fight for it."

"Why does this sound like an invitation for a war," Mina whispers silently no one hears her.

"Well then if that's the case, I believe you've come to the wrong person, kiddo," says Nayeon proudly as she crosses her arms. Piqued by her statement, Jihyo narrows her eyes at the older girl with a questioning gaze. Nayeon laughs at Jihyo's skeptical gaze. "Why of course, between Jeongyeon and I, whenever we fuck, I'm always the one who is on top. So you should have come to Jeongyeon for this... operation or whatever."

Jihyo says nothing, only staring at Nayeon with the flattest stare ever.

Nayeon grins. "What?"

"But isn't it always Jeongyeonnie who wears the strap-on?" Sana asks to no one in general, face innocent it's almost deceiving.

Nayeon chokes.

"OKAY yes she uses it always but I still TOP–"

"Denied. Feisty sub still counts as a sub," Jihyo knocks the table thrice to finalize her statement. Nayeon sulks on a corner. The leader thus points at the remaining three ignoring the brooding girl. "Any of you wants to object before I declare this operation starting?"

Sana raises her hand.

"You call Tzuyu 'daddy' on a daily basis you don't have the right to talk."

Sana puts her hand down.

"Anyone else?"

"Momoring and I switch. We take turns to dom and sub," Mina says suddenly, reaching for her drink. She doesn't quite notice her other friends' pointed stare as she calmly sips her vanilla milkshake. Only after she puts her drink down does she realize four faces silently saying, "Are you kidding me?" at her.

Mina sighs. "You don't believe me?"

Jihyo squints her eyes. "Does the collar with the words 'Momoring's Kitten' rings a bell?"

Silence.

Sana scratches her arm. "And the missing honey jar, the liquid chocolate, the extra bottles of mayonnaise?"

Still silence.

Nayeon raises her eyebrow. "So... switch?"

Mina wipes a single tear rolling down her eye. "Momoring gets hungry all the time."

"A sub then. Dahyunnie, you want to say something?"

The previously silent girl jolts in surprise at the sudden call. She grins awkwardly, scratching her nape before she finds enough courage to voice out her mind. "Uh... I don't know, unnie. But I think Chae and I are... very vanilla and not as ki–"

Nayeon, Sana and Mina glare at Dahyun.

Dahyun sweats profusely.

"–adventurous as the other couples. So I don't think we really fall on the dom-sub category?"

"Well," Jihyo taps her finger on the table as she thinks about Dahyun's situation. "You can use this opportunity to spice things up in the bedroom. Maybe you can become a dom in the process!"

"I... don't think I'm up for something as ki–"

_Glares._

"–adventurous as those."

"Oh, come on, Dahyunnie?" the leader shamelessly uses her puppy eyes to the youngest girl in the group today. "Pretty please?"

"Unnie I–" Jihyo pouts and Dahyun crumbles. "Okay, okay fine. So is everyone going to do this?"

"N–"

"Yes!" Jihyo yells before Nayeon could even speak. "We are going to do this and I expect results as soon as possible! Preferably _today_. We aren't going to let ourselves be pushed around anymore! This is the time for us to rise!"

Sana fidgets on her seat. "But... how are we going to do it?"

"We attack them at night!"

"No!" Mina immediately objects as she shivers. "Momoring is a pig; she's more active at night. I'm not going to take that big of a risk."

"But we can't attack them at day, we might get caught by the managers or worse, sudden schedule," Dahyun mumbles softly.

"Well, we don't have to _attack_ them like that," Nayeon says, already given up and finally joins the operation. "We should go for the less risky things first. In my opinion, we should either flirt or seduce them but don't go straight for the bedroom action. How's that?"

Jihyo nods and pats Nayeon's shoulder. "Unnie's right! That's a great idea. Okay, we flirt and seduce them like how they usually do to us. Any other questions?"

At her companions' collective head shaking, Jihyo knocks the table again with her fist thrice.

"Alright, then with this I declare our mission is starting! Good luck and have fun on executing your mission! You are dismissed!"

.

.

.

Maybe it's just her luck, but Jeongyeon literally asks Nayeon to go for a walk right after the meeting ends. Nayeon had obliged happily, not a single remembrance of the meeting before in her mind, but Jihyo just has to shatter everything when she clears her throat obnoxiously. It reminds Nayeon of her promise earlier and now she's mulling over and over of what should she do.

It's cold, kinda unusual because it's already summer here in Korea. Nayeon takes a glance to Jeongyeon who shivers a bit and an imaginary bulb pops inside her head. Swiftly, she drapes her arm over Jeongyeon's shoulders, pulling the younger girl close with a smug smirk.

Jeongyeon sends her a questioning gaze and Nayeon puffs her chest. "You look cold. This is better right?"

"Yeah," Jeongyeon chuckles. "You don't have to do that, though. You're tiptoeing, now, don't you, Nabongs?"

An arrow stabs through Nayeon's heart.

"I want to, okay?" she coughs, trying to hide the blush of embarrassment covering her face. "I'm the unnie I'm supposed to take care of you."

Jeongyeon laughs again, pressing herself against Nayeon's smaller stature tighter. "Okay, then."

They walk around, enjoying the view and the sun that shines not too brightly. Jeongyeon had taken Nayeon to a park near their company building that afternoon. The weather feels pleasant enough to walk around and Nayeon feels so relaxed, her mind slowly slipping away from the mission Jihyo had bestowed her today.

"Ah," Jeongyeon suddenly makes a voice, surprising the older girl. She's staring at a booth at one corner of the park with interest. "Ice cream."

Nayeon unwraps her arm from Jeongyeon's shoulders. "You want some? I'll buy you one."

"Eh, no I–"

But Nayeon is already gone. Shaking her head, Jeongyeon follows her girlfriend's steps leisurely. She arrives at the ice cream booth not long after Nayeon only to find the older girl sulking in front of the booth.

"Hey," Jeongyeon taps Nayeon's back. "You okay?"

The view of Nayeon's teary eyes surprises Jeongyeon when the older looks up. Sobbing, Nayeon pouts and crosses her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry. I just remembered I left my wallet back home."

"Hey, it's fine," giggling, Jeongyeon hugs Nayeon and the latter immediately nuzzles her chest. "Don't be so worked up over this. I don't bring my wallet either. It's just ice cream. Why are you so upset?"

Nayeon wipes her eyes and sniffs. "But I want to buy it for you."

"You really don't have to, Nabongs," Jeongyeon rolls her eyes fondly. "I took you out here not to have you buy me things. I just want some alone time with you. Now, don't think about anything else but let's enjoy the stroll, okay?"

Feeling somehow uplifted by Jeongyeon's words, Nayeon nods, arms clinging around Jeongyeon's. The younger girl shakes her head in amusement over the older's antics and pinches her cheek softly.

"I love you so much, you know that, Nabongs?" Jeongyeon says and laughs when Nayeon blushes.

"I love you too, my idiot."

With a small smile plastered on her lips, Nayeon obediently follows Jeongyeon as the latter leads their way around the park, Jihyo's proposal long lost from her mind.

.

.

.

_This is a disaster_

Sana thinks the moment she meets Tzuyu's bored eyes when she arrives at the dorm. The younger girl is currently lounging around on the couch reading something on her phone. Sana takes a deep breath. She's not afraid of Tzuyu, no, she's more dignified than that. But Sana surely doesn't want to face any kind of punishment if her plan fails.

_Okay, first step, don't call her daddy_

"Tzuyu-ah."

Tzuyu raises her gaze from her phone, still bored. "Yes, unnie?"

Sana sidles up beside Tzuyu, fingers promptly stroking Tzuyu's hair. When Tzuyu doesn't seem to be bothered by her action, Sana creeps closer, planting a subtle kiss to Tzuyu's cheek.

The younger shifts, then, eyes filled with concern and disbelief over the older's action.

"Unnie, what are you doing?"

Humming, Sana wraps her arms around Tzuyu and nuzzles her face to her neck.

"Chou Tzuyu... is such a beautiful name, don't you think so?"

Tzuyu furrows her brow. "Sure, if you like it. Not all person like it, though."

"But it's so beautiful," Sana smiles as she traces shapes with her fingers on the younger's arm. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. How fitting."

"Unnie, are you alright?" moving away from Sana's hold, Tzuyu turns, raising her arm to put her palm on Sana's forehead. She seems relieved when the older's temperature is pretty much normal but gets worried again when Sana looks at her funnily. "What's with the sudden weirdness?"

"Am I weird? Maybe I'm just being dizzy with your beauty."

Alright, now Tzuyu is sure Sana is possessed. The Taiwanese immediately steps down from the couch, slipping her arms under Sana's figure and hauls her up despite Sana's surprised shriek. She brings the older girl to her room, tucking her to her bed then covers Sana with a blanket.

"Tzuyu wh–"

"You wait, don't move a muscle," the younger says with a stern tone before she disappears into the halls.

Tzuyu returns a few minutes later with a bowl of warm porridge and a packet of medicine. She sets them on the bedside counter as she kneels beside Sana, once again putting her hand on the older's forehead.

"Strange, you're not feverish but you act real strange," she mumbles, then suddenly pales with realization. "Oh no, unnie, was I too rough lately? Did you knock your head on something? I'm sorry. I'm sorry oh my God. Here, I bring you some food and meds and–"

"Tzuyu," Sana sits up, alarmed with the panicked expression Tzuyu is wearing. When Tzuyu fails to answer, Sana pulls her hand and forces the Taiwanese to sit on the bed. "Tzuyu. Tzuyu listen to me. I'm fine. I'm not sick or anything, and it's not because of you."

"Are you sure, unnie?" Tzuyu asks still with that concerned tone of hers. "You're not sick?"

Sana shakes her head.

Tzuyu breaks into a smile, relieved, and the girl giggles as she kisses Sana's forehead once.

"I'm glad. I don't like it when you're sick, makes me worried."

Deep inside her heart, Sana waves a white flag of resignation.

.

.

.

For the record, Mina doesn't know what she should do to make Momo submit to her. The older dancer might look like she's a total baby, but that's only a facet she wears on the outside and Mina really doesn't want to wake the dormant beast inside her jolly girlfriend. So rather than trying to flirt with Momo, she opts to do one thing she knows Momo will surely appreciate.

"Omo! Mitang, is this for me??"

Mina nods silently as Momo claps, grateful that her girlfriend had been so caring she made a dinner for her. Their comeback preparation is going a bit rough and being the main dancer, Momo is busier than her other friends to check on the choreography and more. Coming home to a warm meal made by her beloved makes everything worth it.

"Can I eat it?"

"Of course you can, Momoring," Mina gives Momo a small smile. "It's for you."

"Yeee!! _Itadakimasu_!"

As Momo hungrily devours the dinner prepared for her, Mina takes a seat across Momo. The younger is obviously confused as to how she should proceed from here. Mina knows flirting is definitely not her forte and she kind of regret accepting Jihyo's proposal from before.

(not that Momo's good at flirting either, but still...)

Just as she forces her brain to overwork itself, Mina notices a stray piece of rice at the corner of Momo's mouth. She absentmindedly reaches over to wipe the rice and smiles when Momo looks up.

"You're so adorable, Momoring."

Momo blushes and hides her face using her bangs. "T-thank you."

Blinking, Mina realizes something. If Momo becomes such a cute, blushing mess with just a gesture as simple as that, Mina is sure she could make Momo falls to her knees with something similar. This gets her to internally smile evilly as she continues with her plan.

"You've been working so hard lately, Momoring," says Mina, making Momo peeks at her under her bangs. Mina tries her hardest to act cool by resting her chin on her joined hands. "That's so very lovely of you."

Momo meekly offers another gratitude.

"Come on, don't be shy," Mina giggles when Momo seems to shrink further to herself. She reaches over to sweep part of Momo's hair that covers her face, exposing the older Japanese who blushes harder than ever. "It's only me. Why are you so shy?"

Momo says nothing, opting to finish her food as fast as possible. She stands up to wash her dishes but Mina stops her, hand giving minimal pressure to Momo's arm as she takes the plates away.

"Let me."

Mina is sure Momo hyperventilates behind her. She smirks, thinking that her plan is working and Momo will soon be under her reign.

At least, until a pair of arms circle her waist when she's washing the dishes.

"What is it with you today, Mitang?" a low, husky voice resounds right beside Mina's ears, sending electricity running down her spine. Momo smirks and nips the flushed skin of the younger's ear as her hands slowly rub the flat plane of Mina's stomach. "Acting like that in front of me. You know I've been trying to keep it down but with how you're being so _irresistible_? I can't take it anymore, Mina."

Mina bites back a whimper building down in her throat when Momo growls slowly.

"It makes me want to eat something else, Mitang."

A chuckle, then Momo flips Mina until they're face to face. There's darkness flashing inside Momo's deep brown eyes and Mina finds her knees buckling at the intensity of her gaze.

"It makes me want to eat _you_."

Mina closes her eyes, offering a prayer as Momo impatiently drags her to the bedroom.

_Forgive me GodJihyo for I'm about to sin_

.

.

.

"Chaenggie..."

Dahyun slithers near Chaeyoung the moment her girlfriend shows up inside the dorm. She's just arrived home after a solo activity for the whole day. It's already night and Dahyun is seriously questioning everything, especially after her three unnies' spectacular failure. But seeing the happy smile Chaeyoung wears when she spots her makes Dahyun steel her resolve.

"What is it Dubu?" the younger of the two gleefully embraces her girlfriend. The fatigue from before all dissipates into thin air once she has Dahyun in her arms.

Dahyun clears her throat, leading her girlfriend to settle on the couch.

"So I've been thinking about this for a while..." Dahyun starts, prompting Chaeyoung to look up at her. The tofu-like girl feels like she's breaking into a cold sweat at her girlfriend's eager gaze. "How about we... spice things up in the bedroom, Chaenggie?"

Chaeyoung blinks in confusion. "Unnie, you know I don't really like spicy things?"

_Oh my God, such innocence, my poor child_

"No, I mean," Dahyun grins. "Like... we could step up our game, maybe? We could follow our unnies' examples to do so."

Seeming even more confused by Dahyun's offering, Chaeyoung sits up, brows furrowed as she stares at her girlfriend questionably. "What do you mean by that, unnie? I don't think I really understand your meaning."

"I... I mean," Dahyun gulps. It's now or never, Kim. "When we have... sex. Don't you think it's kinda boring when we stay vanilla for the whole time?"

A sudden, suffocating silence fills the atmosphere. Chaeyoung keeps her eyes on Dahyun, gaze unreadable, while Dahyun looks away nervously. The younger girl stays silent for quite a long time it eats Dahyun with anxiety. After a few minutes, Dahyun turns to Chaeyoung, almost saying something when Chaeyoung suddenly speaks up.

"Are you sure about it?" she asks, expression serious.

Dahyun nods. "Yeah... maybe we should try to... have some more variation, I guess?"

A second. Two seconds. Three seconds, and suddenly a wide, toothy grin blooms on Chaeyoung's face. She throws her arms around Dahyun and hugs her tight, laughing to the older's neck with full-blown joy.

"Yes! Finally!"

Dahyun halts.

_Finally?_

"Oh, my God, Dahyunnie, you don't know how many years have I wanted to propose this to you!"

_Wait, what?_

"I've aaaalways wanted to try some roleplay with you!" Chaeyoung says enthusiastically, unaware of the terror slowly creeping up Dahyun's face.

_Chaenggie wants to try WHAT_

"There's this one exciting roleplay I want to try for a while. The thief and the house-owner! Oh! Or the police and the criminal! How's that?"

Dahyun's head is positively spinning by now.

"You know, we could also use some bondage elements! I know some place that sells things like those or we can borrow Jeongyeon-unnie's firs– hey? Hey? Dubu are you okay? Oh my God Dahyunnie are you okay?!"

Dahyun faints with her mouth foaming.

.

.

.

_Aish, even Dahyun had been defeated_

Biting her lip in irritation, Jihyo turns her phone off again and huffs as she crosses her arms. Dahyun had messaged her earlier about her inevitable failure. She has had a bad feeling that this mission won't go as smooth as she envisions it to be, but she didn't expect for _all_ of them to wave the white flag. If this continue, not only she won't be able to persuade Joohyun and Yeri to put up a fight with her, but she'll also forever be a sub until death do her and Seungwan apart.

Jihyo clicks her tongue.

_Fine, I'm doing this on my own_

A quick message to Seungwan tells Jihyo her girlfriend is indeed home. She immediately asks her driver to drive her to Red Velvet's apartment, uncaring if it's kinda late at night for the sake of proving the point that she _can_ be a dom. Her brain works hard as long as she's on the way there, but she finally decides to do the simplest thing to try to assert dominance.

When she knocks on Red Velvet's door, there's a cheerful voice answering her from the inside. Jihyo squares her shoulders to prepare herself when the door swings open.

"Jihyo!" Seungwan beams at her, pleasantly surprised that her girlfriend decides to visit again despite them already spending the night together for the past few days. The older yet shorter girl gestures her girlfriend to come inside fervently. "Come in, come in! What brings you here?"

Jihyo wonders how the hell this cute squirrel could transform into a vicious tiger the moment they enter a bedroom.

She shakes the thought away, noticing Seungwan's expectant smile at her. Without further ado, Jihyo cups Seungwan's jaw, making the other girl blink in confusion.

" _This_ brings me here."

And she connects their lips together.

Seungwan stays frozen when Jihyo kisses her passionately, brain short-circuiting as it tries to comprehend why does this girl suddenly assault her with no context whatsoever. Her surprise gives Jihyo the leverage she needs as the younger pushes Seungwan into the apartment, backing her off to a wall and pins the smaller girl still with their lips locking.

Jihyo pulls back for a while when she needs the supply of oxygen and Seungwan gasps.

"Jihyo what–"

Jihyo gives Seungwan no chance to talk as she once again claims the older's lips. But now, Seungwan is more prepared, deciding to fuck whatever reason Jihyo has to suddenly kiss her like this. If Jihyo wants to kiss, fine, she'll obey, but she won't let the younger girl take the upper hand forever.

With a newfound determination, Seungwan grasps Jihyo's waist, effortlessly flipping their position and in turn restrains Jihyo to the wall. She closes her eyes, savoring the taste of the younger's lips as she kisses her deeper. A small nip to Jihyo's lower lip is enough to make her part her lips and Seungwan slides her tongue in.

Thousands of alarms go off inside Jihyo's mind along with the red flags waving rapidly as Seungwan's kiss turns deeper, more ferocious. The older girl is growling into the kiss as her hands casually slide under Jihyo's shirt, one of them rubbing her back and the other creep dangerously upwards. Jihyo moans when Seungwan angles her knee between hers and parts her legs open.

Somehow, amidst the panic, there's a tiny voice at the back of her consciousness that sounds suspiciously like Joohyun saying, "I told you so."

Using the very last remnant of her sanity, Jihyo pushes Seungwan away, gasping for air as she covers her surely bruised lips with the back of her hand. Thankfully, Seungwan could still get a grip of herself and she stares at her girlfriend worriedly.

"Jihyo, is everything okay?"

"Yes!" Jihyo squeaks, further increasing Seungwan's worry. "I mean, yes! I'm fine! Thank you, good night!"

The younger quickly bows and escapes the apartment, leaving Seungwan staring dumbly at the closed door.

In confusion, Seungwan turns her gaze to the living room. She sees Joohyun sitting on the couch, calmly sipping her chocolate milk. The younger scratches her head when Joohyun looks up at her.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Joohyun closes her eyes.

"There are five–" sips her milk noisily, "–stages of grief. Jihyo is currently going through denial. She'll get into acceptance soon enough. Don't worry about it."

"I–" Seungwan finds herself at a loss of words. She stares again at the closed door, questioning her girlfriend's peculiar action and sighs when she hits a dead end.

"Ah, fine. I hope Jihyo will be fine."

.

.

.

Meanwhile, inside the Twice van. Jihyo still has one of her hands clasped over her mouth that feels like it's burning with the lingering taste of Seungwan's kiss. Her cheeks are heating up and a shudder goes through her body, the skin Seungwan had touched before feels scorched and sensitive. With her other hand, shakily, Jihyo takes out her phone from her pocket then starts typing.

 

**(Leader-nim, Old-nim, Penguin-nim, Snake-nim, Tofu-nim)**

**Leader-nim**

**09.15 p.m:** I'm sorry girls

**09.15 p.m:** I, too, had shamefully surrendered

 

 

 

_Fin_


End file.
